Drabbles of Blue and Green
by jessica499499
Summary: My quest to do 100 Todd/Kurt drabbles! Featuring all different topics from an introduction to relaxation! This is also called Slash, boy/boy, and Kodd! I'm dying for reviews! All can be read as stand alone chapters!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"You're kidding right?" Todd muttered in a half joking and half pleading voice.

Kurt looked at him with a beseechingly serious look that showed he'd meant every word.

"Please?" He begged.

"Dude, there is no way in hell I'm meeting your PARENTS in that thing!" He screamed, pointing at the clothes on the hanger with absolute horror.

Kurt sighed dejectedly and laid the suit on the bed. He knew this was a bad idea.

"I just thought it wouldn't hurt. You know a good first impression and all." He muttered, falling back onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. Todd gave his boyfriend's shoulder a squeeze. He knew Kurt was still freaking out about his parents coming to visit and meeting him. Kurt hadn't even told them he was gay yet.

"Stop freaking out Fuzzy. They're your parents; they've dealt with everything else thrown their way. They can handle this."

Kurt opened one of his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"I'm more worried that I can't handle this."

Todd laid down on Kurt's bed and put his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Maybe…..Maybe it'd be easier if I didn't go with you….. At least you won't have to explain why you chose someone like me."

Kurt flipped onto his side so quickly that Todd nearly fell off the bed.

"Todd…Do you think I'm ashamed of you?" He asked in quiet shock.

Todd wouldn't meet his gaze as he answered.

"I'm not exactly someone people dream about showing their parents to. I mean you could do so much better than me. Your parents might not be upset you're gay, but one look at me might change that. I'm not worth fighting with your parents for. I know that."

Kurt felt his heart ache at the utter lack of dishonesty in Todd's eyes. He truly believed what he was saying. Kurt had thought he'd killed that voice that filled his boyfriend's head with such criticism. Did Todd still doubt how much Kurt loved him?

Kurt hugged Todd so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

"Todd...Don't ever say something like that again! I'm not ashamed! I've never been ashamed of you! I fought for us! Against my friends, the Professor, and even Wolverine to be with you! You're worth everything to me! I love you, you idiot!" He all but screamed.

Todd went rigid at the words and looked at Kurt in wide eyed wonder. No one had ever said that to him. Not even his parents. Yet Kurt said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean that?" He asked,in a voice just above a whisper.

Kurt blushed at the look of shock on Todd's face before nodding. He'd never said that to anyone other than his parents before. Was it too early? Did Todd not feel the same way? Was there some rule to telling someone that he wasn't aware of? Did he just make a huge mistak-?

Before he could even finish the thought Todd's lips were on his, warm and firm and oh so delectable.

"Thank you." He mumbled between their frantic kisses, holding onto Kurt like his life depended on it.

When they finally parted for air Kurt looked up at his boyfriend dazedly.

"That was….." He gasped, unable to find the right words.

With eyes brightened with tears he would later deny having shed Todd looked down at his boyfriend.

"Say it again." He asked in an almost begging voice, something that surprised Kurt.

Todd never begged.

In a voice too loud to be a whisper and almost too soft to be heard Kurt repeated the words he'd wanted to say from the day Todd had first agreed to date him.

"I love you."

Before Todd could say whatever he was going to say back, a sound from the door caught their attention.

A sharp gasp filled the room as two suitcases fell to the floor in shock.

It would seem that Martha and David Wagner had arrived earlier then expected.

You can imagine their surprise when they opened the door to find their son pinned down on his bed with another boy on top of him saying I love you.

This was not the introduction Kurt had planned.

* * *

Not bad for a first chapter, right?

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Love

**Love**

"What is love?"

Martha Wagner looked down at her 7 year old son and gave him a quizzical look.

"What Dear?"

Kurt made a scrunched up face and repeated the word like it was from another language.

"Love…..What is it?"

Martha dried her sudsy hands on her apron and gave her son all her attention.

"What makes you ask?"

"You say that all the time….That you love me. But what is love?"

Martha smiled sweetly at her son and gathered him up in her arms. His tail wrapped around her arm snuggly and he nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck.

"Love is something you feel when you meet someone or have something you want to protect and be happy. When you have a person you love you want to be close to them and you want them to be with you always. Even when you can't be with them or see them you hope and worry that they're okay. To love someone means you would give your life for that person. That you would do anything for them."

Kurt's little face lit up with understanding and he smiled an impish grin.

"So I love you?" He asked excitedly.

Martha cuddled her son closer and kissed his nose.

"Yes, you don't have to say it though. I see it everyday in your smile Kurt. You love me because I am your mother. Just as I love you because you are my son. But not all love is the same Kurt."

The fuzzy little boy tilted his head in confusion.

"It's not?"

Martha suppressed a giggle at the puzzlement in her son's voice.

"It's different for you to love your family. Most people do that out of instinct. But you can love other people too. That's a harder kind of love though. You have to search for someone who you're willing to spend the rest of your life with. Someone who you want to hold and touch and have a family with. Not because you have too, but because it makes your heart feel light and content. When I met your father I knew I could never love someone as much as I loved him. You'll meet someone who makes you feel that way too someda-"

Martha Wagner stopped halfway through the last word when she saw the look on her son's face.

It was a crushed hopeless look of sadness.

"Kurt I'm so sor-"

"It's okay." He muttered, not looking at her.

With watery amber eyes Kurt gazed at his mother.

"You'll always love me right?" He asked, sounding utterly dejected.

Martha held her son pressed so tight to her chest he could barely breathe.

"Until my heart stops beating Kurt, and even after that…I'll always love you Kurt."

Kurt just buried his tearstained face into his mother's shirt and cried for his fate. His home was his past, his present, and his future.

Love had no place in a prison like his.

* * *

"What's love?"

Courtney Tolensky tilted her head drunkenly towards the sound of her son's voice from her place on the floor. It was either too early or too late for her to be dealing with her brat right now.

"What Toad?" She slurred.

Todd flinched at the name, but wanted an answer bad enough that he was willing to risk getting beaten for it.

"What's love?" He asked again, in a much quieter voice.

Courtney rubbed her hands over her eyes and tried to make the pain go away.

"Why do you care? No one's ever going to love you."

Todd felt the slight prick of tears in his eyes and tried to consol himself by thinking it was just the alcohol talking.

"Yeah, I know, I was just wondering is all."

Courtney looked at her son through blood shot eyes and sighed a large sigh when she realized he wasn't going to let this go.

She turned her gaze to the ceiling, looking as though she expected the answers to be there, before deciding it was better for him to learn now rather then the hard way.

"Love is a pain deep inside that you feel when you look at someone who'll never look at you the same way. It's like a knife to the heart in a lot of ways. All it takes is one word from that person to make your whole world fall apart before your eyes. In my case the word was pregnant."

Todd curled into himself and grimaced at the malice filled tone.

She told him everyday that he was the thing that ruined her life.

She noticed his reaction and had a rare moment of regret at her words.

"Love hurts a lot Toad….But sometimes if you're lucky enough to find the right person….It's the greatest pleasure there is. If you find the right person to love, don't let them go."

Todd would have asked more, but the light sound of his mother's snoring halted his attempts.

He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her forehead before heading to his own little cot.

He was cold, tired and craving a decent meal, but he had learned to ignore those things a long time ago.

Instead he focused on what he thought love would feel like. He imagined all the most wonderful things he'd ever felt.

Would it be sweet like the nun at church?

Would it gave him the same feeling as when his grandmother used to hold him in her lap?

Would it be soft and warm like his grandma's cat?

He'd really liked lying next to her cat in the dark and listening to it purr softly.

He hoped love felt as good as that.

Well? I tried my best! Please tell me what you think! I'm trying to see this challenge through to the end! Only have 98 more to go!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Light

Light

Todd hated the light. It seeped through the curtains of his room giving a silent signal to the two in bed that the day had come and was not going to be ignored anymore. He would have gone and boarded up the blasted windows a long time ago, but he felt safer having an escape route in case of emergencies. You never know how handy being able to jump out of a window is until you need to escape from a PMS-ing Wanda.

Still the sunlight meant the departure of his bedmate and he wanted to hold that off as long as possible. It meant another day of pick pocketing, school, and pretending to hate the person he cared about most. It wasn't the life he would have hoped for, but he was willing to do just about anything for the boy next to him.

He wanted the shining of stars in the window to indicate that he still had time to just sit and trace patterns into his lover's fur. He wanted the sweet knowledge that the day was hours away and he could just hold onto the contentment he was feeling a bit longer.

Todd was going to curse the light's interruption again when he noticed where the beam had landed.

It encircled Kurt in its rays in a way that made the boy look like he was too otherworldly to be mortal. Not shaped like a man, but filled with the spark that was distinctly human. Fated to look like a demon, yet act like an angel in his innocence. Even when they were together Kurt only ever regarded him with the utter most tenderness. The sunlight was such a contrast to the moonlight he was used to appreciating Kurt in it was almost overwhelming. Kurt always said his element was darkness and shadows. But after seeing him like that it was no question that Kurt belonged in the light. Belonged in the same category of all things pure and brilliant in this world.

Suddenly the light didn't seem so bad.

Any comments?

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Dark

Dark

Kurt had always enjoyed the darkness. It had brought him a sense of comfort all his life to know there would always be shadows nearby to hide in. A hidden place away from the prying eyes of those who would run at his appearance. He'd been made and adapted to the night and its ways since birth with his dark coloring and cat like eyes. Where others were blind he saw as clear as day. Where others shivered at the night's cold he was wrapped in warming fur. He was defying a very basic human instinct. Dark represented things dangerous and shrouded. Humans sought out the light for the safeness it represented. Even if the safeness was only in their minds. It seemed wrong to be comforted by the thing they feared. It wasn't natural. It wasn't human. But the dark was his place and he'd always acknowledged that. Light left no place for concealment, no place to seek protection. It was better to hide, better to stay in his place, hidden by a trick of the light then to risk exposure. At least he thought that before he met Todd.

Todd had looked at him with only honesty in his eyes and said to him the way he was born was beautiful. The way he was born was the way he was supposed to be. Kurt was just so used to hiding. Not just his appearance, but his personality as well. A part of him was always afraid to get too close. Afraid to be more then the flirting prankster. Yet it was different with Todd. There was no point in secrets or hiding. Todd saw right through him without even trying. It was almost like another power of his. It was Todd that had pulled him into a pool of light beneath a lamp post and told him not to be ashamed. Not to hide in front of him. Todd loved what he saw and the dark only made it harder to see what Kurt was like naturally. To see the face he loved. The dark was the place where Kurt's abilities shined, but to his boyfriend the time spend in the dark had only made Kurt fear the light. They would hide in the shadows and darkness for now, but both liked to think that one day they would step out of the darkness and not have to hide.

I feel a little iffy about this one, any thoughts?

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

The first thing Father Alexander was aware of when he entered his church that morning was the sound of quiet sobbing coming from the confession booth. It had startled him horribly and made him wonder how in the world someone had gotten into the church this early. Had Sister Mary forgotten to lock the door again? He'd have to talk to her later, but first there was the person weeping to deal with.

"Hello." He called softly next to the door to enter the confessor's side of the confessions booth. The sobbing stopped for a moment and became just a soft whimper.

"Father?" A voice questioned softly. The person sounded like a young male, maybe a teenager.

"Do you need help young one?" The priest asked tenderly.

"I need to confess something Father….I….did……something……bad."

"Then I am here to listen young one, may I know your name?"

There was a pause for a moment. Before a hushed voice whimpered. "I'd rather not say."

"That's alright Son."

Father Alexander sat on his side of the confession booth and made the sign of the cross.

"When was the last time you came to confession?"

The voice had the faint heaviness of a German accent and Father Alexander tried to think if any of his flock had such an accent.

"I last confessed 8 months ago. Just before I came to this country. I haven't been able to come to church as often as I would have liked recently. Things have been….Hectic."

"Well what brings you back so suddenly? Has something happened?"

Father Alexander waited for his companion to continue, but all he could hear was a faint swishing sound. Almost like that of a broom or a cloth brushing against something.

"Something did happen. I've been making new friend since I came to America and I've been very happy here. But recently, some of the things I've been feeling for one of them has me scared. I've lived in solitude most of my life with only my family, meeting others and being attracted to them is new to me. I can't talk to my parents, they wouldn't understand. It's wrong to feel this way. I just know it."

Father Alexander frowned at the confused tone and how afraid the boy sounded.

"To be attracted to others is not a sin. It's what you do about it." He explained.

"It more what I've done that scares me." The boy explained.

"And what would that be?"

"I kissed a boy."

Understanding filled Father Alexander's gaze as he realized what had happened.

"Do you feel guilty about that?"

Again the boy paused and the swishing noise could be heard.

"No. When I kissed him I felt a lot of things, but I didn't feel any guilt….I know I should feel bad, but it made me so happy……Especially because he kissed me back."

Alexander didn't need to see the boy to know he was blushing

"You must know the church's position on such matters Son."

"Yes…..Yes I do."

"Then what are you here for? Do you want my permission for you to feel the way you do? Do you want to be told you are an abomination of the lord or that you're just confused? I could tell you all those things and many others, but right now I think you need to listen to your heart. It tends to always lead you in the right direction."

The boy remained silent for a long time and Father Alexander wonder if his words had had the wrong effect on the teen. Finally the boy spoke again and this time his tone was comforted and peaceful.

"I think my heart's telling me loving him isn't wrong unless I believe it is. I think I just want someone to make the choice for me. I guess I don't need anyone permission but his to love him really. Thank you Father."

Father Alexander waited for the bell to sound on the other door, telling him the room's occupant had left, but the sound never came. After a few minutes he got worried and crept out of his side of the booth. He knocked a few times before trying to open the opposite door.

It was locked for the outside, just like he had left it the night before. When he finally got the courage to check inside of the booth he discovered it was empty, void of any sign of a German accented teen.

Well? Any comments? I started this one with a whole different outcome in mind, but I like this ending. I had such a hard time finding the right story in my head for Seeking Solace. I never even heard of the word Solace before this challenge. Reviews = love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. Break Away

When it came time to pick sides some assumptions were made about who would be on what side. Surely the Brotherhood had every intention of serving Magneto as they had always done, and the X-men would follow Xavier as they had always done.

But what if you didn't want to fight? What if you didn't want to take a side? Could you leave your family? Could you leave your brothers? In the name of the one you loved? The one who was worth fighting for? Even at the price of everything else you held dear?

If only to be together.

Kurt loved the Institute, it was his home, not his cage.

Todd loved the Brotherhood house, the only home he had ever known.

They had lived very different lives, yet so very much the same.

So the when the night came that Kurt ported into Todd's room in the brotherhood house and asked him if he'd like to leave, to return to Kurt's homeland and leave all of this fighting behind, he didn't know what to say. But as he looked into Kurt's glowing eyes the only thing that went though his head was that he couldn't loose him. He couldn't lose the person he loved most. So he held Kurt to him all the tighter and shook his head.

"This is our world. We can't escape it. We are what we are. "

Kurt sighed quietly against his neck and held Todd all the tighter.

"I know, I just first we could escape. Break away for a little while. Pretend that this wasn't going to happen. You know?"

Todd ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and nodded that he understood. He knew what Kurt meant and he felt the same way. He wanted to go away. To pretend that the small amount of peace and normality they'd managed to make for themselves here wasn't about to be taken away.

Even if just for a little while.

Kurt fell asleep under his boyfriend's gentle petting, but Todd was awake for many an hour after. Planning and plotting.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Kurt woke up. It was weird to see the day light through the window to Todd's room.

He was normally gone way too early to see the light of day. Todd usually woke him up way before now.

Blurry eyed he looked around for his boyfriend and saw that he was all alone.

"Todd?" He called quietly, not wanting to awaken the rest of the brotherhood.

He listened for a long time at the doorframe for the sound of anyone else. All he heard was the faint sound of humming, clearly Todd's favorite melody.

He was reluctant to be seen by any of the brotherhood but ported to the kitchen anyway.

"Todd?"

His boyfriend smiled at him brightly as soon as he saw him and hid something behind his back.

"Morning Fuzzy. I thought I'd let you sleep in a bit today. You don't have to worry about the brotherhood. Pietro's got a date all day; Lance is out with Kitty, and Freddy's out of town at a hotdog eating contest. We're on are own today."

Kurt smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

"Vonderful Todd. But what are you hiding behind your back?"

Todd fidgeted under his boyfriend's curious gaze, but smiled mischievously.

"Wouldn't you like to know Fuzzy?"

Kurt stepped closer to Todd and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Please Todd? I really do want to know." He whispered, placing gentle kisses on Todd's neck.

Todd wavered and held out what he'd been hiding behind his back. It was a picnic basket.

"I thought we could go on a little outing today Fuzzy. I know a great little secluded place where you can be you and we can be alone. Some place we could break away for a little while. Focus on only us."

Todd blushed at how corny he sounded and shuffled his feet on the kitchen tiling, not daring to look up at his boyfriend.

"That cool with you Fuzzy?"

Kurt unfroze and threw his arms around Todd's neck.

"You are too good to me Todd. That's a marvelous plan! You always know what to do to cheer me up! I love you!"

Todd smiled at the bundle of blue fur he held in his arms and didn't hesitate to return the sentiment.

"I love you too Fuzzy. Let's hurry up and get going before something comes and tries to ruin in our day."

Kurt finished nuzzling Todd's neck and nodded eagerly.

"Where to Love?"

Todd leaned closer to whisper the location in his ear and only had time to place a soft kiss onto the same ear before they were gone in a poof of smoke. Both with a smile on their face.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates with this. This chapter was really hard to write. The theme was Break Away and I had a huge problem coming up with a story that went with that. This was the best I could do so be nice! I promise the next chapter will be better! My goal as always is 5 reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	7. Abandoned

Abandoned

Todd had been having a good night's sleep in his room at the Brotherhood house when he heard a faint shifting on his window ledge. He awoke in an instance at the sound, his body always alert and ready for a fight or flight response. He looked blurry eyed at the shadow that blocked the moonlight from streaming into his room and relaxed at the sight of the familiar silhouette. He didn't hesitate to open his arms out and offer a hug to his guest.

"Whatcha doing here so late Fuzzy? I didn't think you were coming till tomorrow night."

Kurt gave no response and just slid into his boyfriend's arms wordlessly.

"Fuzzy?"

Todd rubbed Kurt's back softly and froze when he felt drops of warm liquid fall on his shoulder.

"What happened Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head and buried his face into Todd's shoulder.

Todd gently lowered Kurt on top his bed and piled his pillows under him, never breaking their embrace. It broke his heart to see Kurt's normally bright eyes dimmed with tears and red rimmed. The poor blue boy looked like he'd been crying for hours and someone had punched him in the jaw. A dried trail of blood went from his lower lip to his chin and Todd wanted to kill who ever had laid a hand on his boyfriend.

"Who did this to you Kurt? I'll kill them for touching you."

Kurt just shook his head wildly and cried harder at his boyfriend's word.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He muttered repeatedly into Todd's shoulder.

"Shh Kurt, you got nothing to be sorry about. I ain't mad at you; just whoever laid their hands on ya."

Kurt whimpered lightly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"I messed up Todd. Scott and the older boys were making fun of the brotherhood and then they started making fun of you personally and I couldn't stop myself. I just lashed out at them, telling them to stop and how amazing you were and they cornered me to find out how I knew that and I told them the truth."

Kurt let out a loud sob and held Todd tighter.

"They were so mad Todd. So disgusted with me. They said I was sick and they wanted nothing to do with me. I told them I loved you and that just made them madder. I thought Scott was going to kill me. He even managed to get in a good punch before I ported away."

Todd growled angrily at the thought of his love being hurt by his own friends and hugged his boyfriend tighter.

"They abandoned me Todd, just like that. Because I love you they just threw me away."

"Oh Kurt." He whispered quietly.

"Forget them Fuzzy. They're not worth it. I'll never abandon you. You'll always have me."

Kurt unburied his face from Todd's shoulder and looked at him through the darkness. Todd could just make out the flashing of his beautiful eyes in the poor lighting, and he wasn't sure if Kurt's expression was one of regret or anger. He knew compared to the X-Men he was no prize to be won and if Kurt decided to go back to them claiming their relationship was a joke or a one time thing he would hold it against him for a second.

Kurt deserved more than Todd could ever give him.

His boyfriend said nothing for a long moment as their gazes held and Todd was seconds away from bursting when Kurt leaned foreword into the light enough for his face to be seen.

Although his face was still tear streaked his expression was oddly serene.

"Always?" He whispered quietly.

"Always Fuzzy." Todd promised, smiling dimly in the darkness.

"I won't ever abandon you."

Kurt smiled softly and held Todd's face between his hands.

"I wish they could see what I see. So that they could know why I would choose you over them in a heartbeat. Even now I know you would never hold it against me if I went back to them and picked them over you. But you need to know something."

Kurt leaned foreword until they were a breath apart.

"I wouldn't abandon you for the world either."

Todd didn't know what to say so he did what came naturally.

He leaned foreword enough to claim Kurt's mouth in a heated kiss and the pair didn't stop exchanging saliva till the morning light was streaming through the window.

Neither planned to be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

*Sigh* I tried.

Please read and review. The goal as always is five.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	8. Heaven

Todd knew he was dead, you didn't have a building falling on your head and live to talk about it, but he was having a hard time dealing with that fact.

He'd never been someone with a lot of religious thoughts in his head, but he'd always envisioned that when he died he'd go someplace bright. Somewhere where he wouldn't have to worry anymore, maybe even see his grandmamma.

He didn't expect to be surrounded with darkness and all alone, that he'd end up in a bad place.

He'd stolen all his life. He'd had to in order to survive.

He'd coveted other people's belongs when he'd had nothing.

He'd never honored his alcoholic mother or his run away dad.

He'd even loved the most wonderful boy he'd ever met.

In the eyes of his god he'd done a lot of things wrong but he didn't regret a single thing he'd done.

He could never regret having loved his boyfriend or doing what he had to do to survive. If he was to be punished for it he would face it without a doubt as to his justification. He wasn't going to grovel for forgiveness.

He was ready to face his maker and wait for hopefully the day would come he could go to the brighter place that Kurt certainly would be sent when he died.

"Todd."

Hmmm…God sounded familiar.

"Todd. Please wake up."

Wake up….?

"Please I need you."

It couldn't be….

"Kurt?" He forced out through a parched mouth.

Todd felt warm arms wrap around him and it felt just as good as heaven.

"Fuzzy." Todd sighed into his boyfriend's fur.

Kurt hugged him till he could hardly inhalation and Todd had to push him back weakly.

"I need to breathe Fuzzy."

Kurt pulled back enough for him to breathe, but still held him close. Tears were streaming down his face and his clothes were ruffled from sitting in the same place for too long.

The blue teen was almost blubbering as he tried to answer.

"You got hit before I could port us away and then you wouldn't wake up and I thought, I thought…."

Kurt wept into his boyfriend's shirt and sniffled adorably.

Todd rubbed his back soothingly and whispered into his cute pointed ear.

"I was in the dark Fuzzy and I thought I'd been sent to Hell for all the things I done, but your voice called me back. You brought me back to the world of the living."

Kurt sniffed and nuzzled closer to Todd's face.

"I will always be there to call you back."

Todd kissed his lover's lips swiftly before answering.

"I know Kurt. I know."

* * *

I'm tried, just review please.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	9. Hero

Hero

Kurt didn't want to be a hero, but if he hadn't ported over in time the car would have run the kid over and been killed.

He didn't have a choice.

At least that's what he told himself as he held the weeping little 4 year old in his arms and tried to sooth him.

"Shh, it's okay little one. I've got you." He cooed.

The toddler flailed and wailed all the more so at Kurt's cooing.

Kurt grimaced at the high pitch of his screech and held the little boy closer.

"Shh little one. It's okay."

The little tot sniffled and snuffled pitifully. Then he looked up at Kurt with large watery eyes.

"I want my mommy." He whimpered.

Kurt rocked him slowly and shhh'ed him.

"I know. I know. Just wait a minute till all the fuss dies down and I'll send you right back."

The toddler sniffled and wiped at his runny nose with his sleeve.

"Did mommy get hit?"

Kurt rocked him back and forth slowly.

"She's fine I pushed her out of the way when I saved you."

The boy's eyes got even wider.

"You saved me?"

Kurt nodded and smiled softly.

"Yeah I did."

"So you're a hero?" He questioned.

Kurt's smile widened.

"I guess so."

The tot smiled and relaxed in Kurt's hold.

"Cool." He muttered tiredly.

Before Kurt could reply the tot was fast asleep, having worn himself out crying.

Kurt peeked down at the street below him where people were fussing about looking for the child.

He saw an empty police car sitting just below him and before anyone would blink the tot was in the backseat fast asleep.

Kurt ported himself back up onto the roof and waited until the boy was found before porting back to the Brotherhood house.

He landed on the roof with a soft thud before he slipped into Todd's open window.

His boyfriend was fast asleep on his bed and snoring softly.

Kurt smiled at the sight as he slipped onto the bed alongside him.

He curled around his love and peppered his face with gentle kisses.

Todd awoke slowly under his boyfriend's attention and smiled up at him groggily.

"Morning Fuzzy."

Kurt placed one more kiss to his forehead before replying.

"It's after noon Love."

Todd smiled sleepily and nuzzled closer to his boyfriend.

"Good to know. How's you're day been so far then?"

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I saved a little boy this morning from being run over by a car… He called me a hero."

Todd smiled and pulled the taller teen down for a kiss. Kurt returned it quickly and pulled him closer.

Todd pulled back first and looked at Kurt with adoring eyes.

"Of course you're a hero Fuzzy. You're the one who saved me from myself."

Kurt blushed purple and went back to kissing his lover.

If he really was a hero, than Todd was his reward.

* * *

There you go people. Enjoy the Kodd and write your own for me to enjoy!

And Review please!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
